


The Pygmy Puff Initiative

by kinda_just_here



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Humor, harry has an idea, ooh shot down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 06:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4293489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinda_just_here/pseuds/kinda_just_here
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Harry has a brilliant idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pygmy Puff Initiative

**Author's Note:**

> So I had an idea in class...

Harry eyed his friends nervously. They were staring at him as if he was slightly insane, so he crossed his arms defensively and said, “What? It’s a good idea!”

“No, mate, it’s not, “said Ron. “It’s quite possibly the most insane idea you’ve ever had.”

Hermione sniffed and said, “For once, I agree with Ron. _What_ are you thinking?”

Harry scowled at her, irritated with his friends for not seeing the value in his suggestion. “I’m thinking that this might just be the way to defeat Voldemort.”

“Don’t say the name!” hissed Ron. 

Hermione said, “Honestly, Ron, it’s just a name. And in any case, the plan wouldn’t even work. Give it up, Harry.”

Harry sighed and said, “ _Fine_ , Hermione. But I still think attacking Voldemort with an army of pygmy puffs was a great idea, and it would totally work.”

And that was the end of that plan.


End file.
